


Knock me down

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward situations, Doorknocking au, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, poor asahi, we'll never know, why do I keep writing weird random aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop! He had to stop. He’d already turned down a charity and spilt sticky pepsi all over the poor sales guy, he would not sexually harass him on top of that.</p>
<p>Or Asahi's life is a failure and Nishinoya takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock me down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'm back!
> 
> I've been in a good writing mood lately, for once. Let's see for how long it will last. Here is another random asanoya au. I just love putting my babies in weird places and situations. (And yes I might have had a (very) brief carrier in the door knocking business).
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! I do own PEI. It doesn't exist. 
> 
> Have a good read and please leave your thoughts!
> 
> (I totally had no idea what to name this fic, sorry for the corny title)

Asahi had just stumbled out of the shower and managed to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie when the doorbell rang. He grumbled while drying his hair, hoping that the person would go away if he just ignored it for a moment.

Unfortunately he had no such luck. The doorbell rang again, this time obnoxiously long. Muttering and throwing his still wet hair over his shoulder Asahi exited the bathroom and gingerly made his way over to the door. 

What sane person knocked at another’s door this early in the day anyway… Well it was just past noon, but for Asahi who’d stayed up half the night working on an essay, it felt way too early.

Nervously Asahi peaked through the peephole at the person outside. Pacing the floor outside his apartment was a guy who donned one of the most interesting hair-styles Asahi had seen in the near past. It was dark and spiked up except for the bleached bangs that hang over the boy’s forehead. 

Asahi frowned. This person looked like a delinquent. But, he was wearing a white shirt with the letters PEI printed in fat lines. That, coupled with the id badge on his chest and the folder in his hands made Asahi relatively sure that he was a salesman and hopefully not too big of a threat. Besides he was tiny. Probably the shortest grown guy Asahi had ever seen. If he tried anything Asahi at least had the advantage of size.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

The sales guy brightened up immediately when he spotted Asahi. ”Hey man, how’s it going?” He beamed up at Asahi, rocking on his heels.

”Uh… hi?” Asahi answered, taken aback by the other’s enthusiasm.

”Haha just out of the shower huh? Late night yesterday?” The short guy winked at him, grin widening. ”Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon!”

Asahi was surprised. This person didn’t seem scared or cautious of him, even if his nose barely reached Asahi’s chest. He was used to people backing away from him in fright. Usually his somewhat thuggish appearance coupled with the rough neighbourhood had people wary from the start. 

”It’s okay.” He smiled back, albeit a bit shakily.

”Awesome! My name is Nishinoya Yuu, I’m here campaigning today for PEI! You know of us right?”

Feeling a bit stupid Asahi shook his head. ”Sorry…”

Letting out a small laugh the other shook his bangs out of his eyes and pointed to the logo of his t-shirt. ”Don’t worry about it man, I would have been surprised if you had. Protect the Environment International, we’re…”

A sudden gust of wind had the loose front paper of Nishinoya’s notebook fly up and hit the salesman right in the face. The short man gave a yelp and grabbed after it but the page had already fluttered away, dancing down the open passage of Asahi’s apartment complex.

”FUCK!” Nishinoya swore as he hurried after it, leaving Asahi standing on his doorstep wearing a dumbfounded expression. He watched in awe as the short male pounced on the traitorous piece of paper, closely resembling a wildcat and it’s prey. 

Looking triumphant, Nishinoya walked back to him, paper held tightly in his fist. ”Sorry about that,” he apologized, taking his spot in front of the door again. ”So yeah, PEI is an environmental protection charity as you might figure out from the name if you’re somewhat intelligent. Anyway we…”

Asahi could only stare as the salesman continued to blabber on about the charity. He was not sure what impressed him the most, his godlike reflexes or his ability to get on with the sale as nothing had happened. Or the fact that he still didn’t seem the least bit nervous about Asahi.

He watched how the man’s lips moved rapidly as he spoke and how his warm, brown eyes glittered. Shit. He was kind of pretty. Like really pretty. 

Shaking his head slightly Asahi rubbed at his eyes. His excessive studying had damaged his brain and now he was unable to control himself in front of a complete stranger. Great.

”…makes a great difference! What was your name man?” Nishinoya finished and watched him expectantly.

Crap. He had missed everything the salesman had said. ”Azumane Asahi.” He answered as levelly as he could, trying to act as if nothing was amiss.

Nishinoya quickly scribbled down his name on the loose page and then reached for Asahi’s hand. ”Nice to meet you Asahi-san!”

The tall man’s eyes widened. Nishinoya was using his first name right off the bat?! This guy was unbelievable… Still, he shook the other’s outstretched hand, not missing how small and warm it felt in his own large palm. ”Y..you too Nishinoya.”

”So, best number to reach you on?” Nishinoya continued, ending the handshake and reaching for his pen again.

”My number?” Asahi asked, confused. A blush bloomed across his cheeks, was Nishinoya asking him out?

The salesman seemed to have noticed his blush for he smirked. ”Yeah, we need it for the campaign. Don’t worry, I won’t call and harass you. If you don’t want me to of course…”

Blushing more heavily at his own stupidity Asahi told him his number and then also his e-mail address when Nishinoya asked for it next.

”Awesome awesome,” Nishinoya mumbled, scribbling everything down. Then he turned his large eyes on Asahi again and beamed. ”We’re nearly finished! Just go get your card and I’ll get you started!”

The short man started to fumble with his folder and pulled out a form. Asahi watched him dumbly for a moment before straightening up and starting to turn around. His card… Where had he put his wallet now again? Bedside table? On the microwave? He was sure he had seen it somewhere this morning…. 

Wait what. He froze in the middle of his turn and looked back at the salesman, frowning. Why did he need his card? 

”Eh sorry, why did you want my card now again?” He asked carefully.

Nishinoya tilted his head, looking amused. ”You know the campaign I told you about? Protecting the environment, everybody helping out and keeping it safe! 3000 yen per month for a minimum of one year.”

Asahi blushed again. No, he didn’t know, he had been too busy ogling the other. But he’d rather not tell him that. ”O..oh okay.”

”Sweet,” the salesman smiled, waiting for him to get a move on.

”Uh, I’m so sorry Nishinoya,” Asahi muttered, scratching his scalp awkwardly. ”But I’m kinda broke as it is. I’m a student and am looking for a part time job but right now I can barely pay my rent you know… Sorry.. I would have helped otherwise!” 

Nishinoya frowned and Asahi felt like the worst human being to ever walk this earth. He opened his mouth to stutter out another apology but was interrupted as the salesman sighed and put the paperwork back inside the folder.

”Aw man,” he pouted, ”and I who went Rambo on your doorstep and all… Well I guess it can’t be helped, I know it’s hell supporting yourself as a student.”

Asahi nodded and smiled carefully, happy that the other didn’t seem too upset with him.

”Before I leave,” Nishinoya continued, looking up at Asahi with wide eyes, ”you wouldn’t have a cold drink or something to spare Asahi-san?”

The taller man flushed heavily under the salesman expectant gaze. Damn he had long eye lashes… ”Y..yes of course!” He croaked out before clearing his throat. ”Come on in,” he invited before turning and walking back in towards the small kitchenette. 

”You’re a life-savior Asahi-san!” 

Nishinoya followed him inside and closed the door before taking a curious glance around Asahi’s one-room apartment. ”You’ve got a cool place,” he grinned, before plopping down on the couch. ”I like the potted plants.”

”Thanks,” the student muttered, not sure if he was being serious or not. ”Is pepsi max okay?” He asked over his shoulder, peeking into his fridge.

”Perfect.”

Asahi grabbed one of the cans before heading over towards Nishinoya. ”It is quite hot today isn’t it? How long do you have to be out working for?” 

”Yeah it gets quite bad in the sun… Oh thanks!” Nishinoya gratefully accepted the drink from Asahi’s hands. ”I’ve done two hours, got three left.” He put down his folder on the couch next to him and opened the can.

As in slow motion Asahi saw the fizzing liquid explode out of the can and spew out all over Nishinoya’s hands and the front of his shirt. The short man’s eyes widened in surprise as he thrust the drink away from himself and jumped off the couch, swearing.

Ah… Distantly Asahi remembered how he’d dropped one of the soda cans on the floor last night while stocking his newly bought groceries in the fridge. Maybe he shouldn’t have put that one inside with the rest…

Nishinoya had put down the now calm can on the coffee table and was eyeing his sodden previously white t-shirt in frustration when Asahi’s mind caught up to the situation.

”Oh my god, I am so sorry Nishinoya!” He sputtered, desperately trying to remove his treacherous eyes from watching how the soaked fabric clung to the salesman’s chest like a second skin. He was pretty sure he could even see the contours of a nipple… Stop! He had to stop. He’d already turned down a charity and spilt sticky pepsi all over the poor sales guy, he would not sexually harass him on top of that.

”Shit, this is my uniform shirt,” Nishinoya muttered, frowning. ”I can’t walk around looking like this, my boss will have my ass.”

”Sorry!”

”Haha calm down big guy, it’s not your fault.” The salesman absentmindedly licked some pepsi off of his arm, thinking. ”Could I borrow your bathroom? Maybe I can wash out some of this with soap and hot water…”

Asahi nodded vigorously, gesturing to the door to his bathroom. ”Yes of course! Use all the soap you want, I have plenty! God I am so sorry.”

Nishinoya waved him off, laughing, and went into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him. In a few seconds Asahi heard running water and the squelching sound of fabric being wrung out.

Cheeks blazing he started to clean up the pepsi mess from the table and the floor, fortunately nothing had come on the couch. He went back to the fridge, grabbed two new cans and poured them up in glasses without any accident. He found some ice cubes in the freezer and popped them into the glasses. Finishing of with an orange and a purple straw in the drinks he set them down on the coffee table and slumped down in the couch, waiting for Nishinoya.

This was not how he’d pictured this day would go, he thought tiredly and stared up at the ceiling.

”Asahi-san, I hung the shirt out of your window!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he walked shirtless out of the bathroom. ”It’s so hot outside it’ll dry in no time! It’s ok if I hang around for some minutes ’til it does?”

Asahi’s throat felt dry as he watched the slightly tanned skin of the other male’s torso. ”Uh yeah of course,” he croaked out. ”It’s my fault it happened in the first place, it’s the least I can do.”

”Sweet! Thanks man!”

Overwhelmed by Nishinoya’s bright grin and his half-nakedness Asahi looked down and gestured awkwardly to the pair of glasses. ”D..drink?”

The salesman made a happy noise and threw himself down in the sofa next to Asahi. ”Awesome!” He reached for one and winked at Asahi. ”I’ll try to not spill this time.”

Nodding and grabbing his own glass Asahi watched the other as he started inhaling the drink through the orange straw. For such a small person Nishinoya was surprisingly muscular, the muscles on his stomach and in his arms defined. He cleared his throat.

”How long have you… worked with uh… PIE?”

”PEI,” Nishinoya chuckled, letting go of the straw. ”Nah just a couple of months. A good way to make some money while figuring out what to do with myself.” He shrugged, balancing the glass of pepsi on his thigh. ”And it’s a good cause. If I’m whoring myself out on people’s doorsteps I’d rather it be for a good cause than for a damn vacuum cleaner, you know?” 

Asahi wasn’t sure he knew but he nodded anyway as Nishinoya turned his large amber-colored eyes on him. ”Yeah, that’s true.”

”And what about you?” Nishinoya asked, looking curious. ”I know you’re a student but what do you study?”

”Literature,” Asahi answered, taking a small sip from his straw. ”Actually, I was up late yesterday finishing an essay, that’s why I’m such a mess.” He continued, apologetically gesturing at his general person.

”An literature essay huh.. I thought you might had had a ”wild” night…” Nishinoya’s eyes twinkled dangerously.

”Sorry to disappoint… It was quite wild though, I downed at least 6 cups of coffee and almost fried my wire…”

Nishinoya laughed heartily and went back to his pepsi. Asahi couldn’t help but stare as those pink lips sucked hard on the straw. He shifted uncomfortably. 

The salesman finished his drink with a loud slurping noise and looked up at Asahi watching him, eyes narrow and mischievous.

”Asahi-san, are you checking me out?” He drawled, placing the glass back on the table and turning towards Asahi.

The long-haired man stared for a moment before panicking, almost spilling his drink all over himself with his flustered gesturing. ”No! N..no of course n…aaah yes maybe a bit sorry I’ll stop I’m such a creep!”

”Ahaha calm down!” Nishinoya took the glass from him and put it on the table as well. He smirked and moved closer. ”I don’t mind.” He said, eyes traveling up and down Asahi’s body slowly. ”Actually, I think you’re pretty damn hot.” He scooted even closer to Asahi, ending up practically on top of him. ”We should make out!”

”Wh..What?!” Asahi squeaked, putting his hands on Nishinoya’s slender shoulders to stop him from climbing into his lap entirely. ”But we don’t even know each other! And, and you’re working!”

Nishinoya looked down at his lips, gaze heavy. ”I’m waiting for my shirt anyway.” He licked his lips. ”And as for not knowing each other… We can change that.”

Asahi wasn’t normally an adventurous person, it was more the other way around really. He didn’t take unnecessary risks or gave in to temptation. But, right now, there were few things he wanted more than to make out with this crazy, cute guy who’d crashed into his dull -life like a spring hurricane. 

So, when Nishinoya crawled on top of him, warm thighs pressing on either side of Asahi’s, he didn’t stop him. His hands lay uncertainly on the other man’s shoulders as he waited for Nishinoya’s next move.

”Yeah?” Nishinoya murmured, lips hovering mere millimeters from Asahi’s.

”Yeah,” Asahi rasped back, eyes darkening as the other leaned closer and pressed their lips together.

Nishinoya hummed happily against him, hands climbing up Asahi’s arms to clutch his face. He sucked on Asahi’s bottom lip, the rough pads of his thumbs stroking along his jawbones, catching on stubble.

Asahi groaned low in his throat and sat up straighter, pulling the other closer to his chest and pressing eagerly against Nishinoya’s mouth. He ran his tongue along the seam of the Nishinoya’s lips and carefully slipped it inside when he opened his mouth.

His hands felt abnormally large on the other man’s small shoulders, so he daringly slid them down his back, shuddering inside at the feel of that bare, hot skin. 

Nishinoya arched into his hands. He tilted Asahi’s face up roughly and dove inside his mouth with an eager tongue. He slid against Asahi’s tongue and teased the edges of his teeth. 

Asahi moaned, hands tightening on Nishinoya’s hips. The salesman grinned hungrily and ended the kiss, pulling back to stare down at Asahi. 

”I like your hair…” He purred, yanking slightly on the loose strands before dragging his nails over Asahi’s scalp.

”Uh good,” Asahi muttered, leaning in to trail his lips over the other’s jaw and then kissing down his neck. His fingers stroke the thin skin over Nishinoya’s sharp hipbones, then ventured beneath the hem of his shorts.

Nishinoya snickered and rocked his hips down on Asahi’s. He yanked on the other’s hoodie impatiently. ”You have way too much shit on…”

Asahi acknowledged and agreed on this. ”Yeah, just let me…” he pushed Nishinoya away from his chest and yanked the hoodie over his head.

The short man whistled, looking at his upper body appraisingly. ”You’re pretty fit for a literature guy!”

”Thanks, I play volleyball regularly.” Asahi’s mumbled, turning red at the compliment.

”Really?! Me too!”

Normally Asahi would have been surprised at this coincidence. After all, not many boys played the sport and that his recently acquired crush also played was almost like destiny. Unfortunately Asahi was way too distracted by their naked torsos pressing against each other (and by his aching erection) to fully appreciate this mind-blowing fact. 

”Ah cool,” he pulled Nishinoya closer again, his hand hesitantly sliding to the front of the other’s shorts. ”Can I?”   
Nodding urgently, Nishinoya crashed their lips together again.

Asahi had some trouble opening the shorts, Nishinoya was making it complicated by exploring and touching the planes of his chest and stomach all the while devouring his mouth. When he finally managed to get the zipper down the smaller man was basically thrusting his crotch into his hand, pulling away from his mouth to pant into his neck.

Swallowing heavily Asahi slid his hand into Nishinoya’s underwear and grasped his cock, stroking it lightly. Nishinoya whined low in his throat and bit into the base of Asahi’s neck, hands running down his muscular back. ”Aah the shorts,” he gasped, ”I can’t get them dirty. Oh fuck you’re good..”

Asahi grunted in reply and clumsily started pulling the shorts down Nishinoya’s smooth thighs. The other man wasn’t helping out much, preferring instead to thrust against the tent in Asahi’s sweats and trail kisses over his collarbones and chest.

When the shorts were tangled around Nishinoya’s knees Asahi deemed them safe enough. He put his hand back in the other’s boxers and started stroking him roughly. The angle was awkward and it put a strain on his wrist but hearing Nishinoya’s muffled hiss into his chest made up for it. 

”Your hands are so big,” Nishinoya muttered, flicking his tongue over one pebbled nipple before biting down on it.

Asahi winced at the pain but moaned all the same, tendrils of fire going from his abused nipple down to his crotch. Talking about his crotch… ”Nishinoya, c..could you?”

”Fuck yes,” the other grunted and scooted back a bit on Asahi’s lap.

Nishinoya was much quicker than Asahi at getting into somebody’s pants. In two seconds he’d pulled out the knot in the sweats and ventured inside. He grabbed around Asahi’s hard length and started pumping his hand up and down.

His arm brushed against Asahi’s on every stroke, the taller doing his best to keep pleasuring the other even as every slide of Nishinoya’s hand had him whimpering.

Embarrassed by his loud moans he used his free hand to cup Nishinoya’s neck and pull him in for another kiss. Nishinoya enthusiastically kissed back, but it was sloppy, tongues and teeth crashing as they panted into each other’s mouths.

Nishinoya lifted his hips off Asahi’s lap to rock into his palm, keeping his balance with one hand on Asahi’s shoulder.

The hand on Asahi’s cock was rough, warm and fast. It felt ridiculously good and Asahi was rocketing towards climax, getting closer with every pump. Not wanting to be outdone he started rubbing his thumb determinedly over Nishinoya’s leaking tip, nail catching slightly on the slit. He wanted to come so bad, but he wanted to make Nishinoya come first.

”Ah..Asahi,” Nishinoya pulled away from the kiss, staring at Asahi with dilated pupils. ”Do it harder I’m almost there.”

Asahi grunted and worked Nishinoya’s cock harder, bending his neck down to kiss his jaw and then down his throat as the other started rocking erratically, groaning. Nishinoya had basically stopped stroking him, hand just curled around his shaft and Asahi thrust up against him for more contact. 

Nishinoya let out a low final moan and came into Asahi’s hand. He flopped down on Asahi’s lap again, head falling down on Asahi’s shoulder. ”Uuh…”

Trapped with a sticky hand and a painfully hard cock Asahi whined and tapped Nishinoya on his back. ”Me too, please!”

The salesman snorted into his neck and clumsily continued his movement around Asahi. Soon he was up to speed again, jacking Asahi off efficiently while mouthing lazily at his collarbone.

Asahi was hot and sweaty and the hand still in Nishinoya’s boxers was cramping. Still, when he came, spurting through Nishinoya’s fingers and soiling his underwear it was easily the best orgasm of his life.

He sighed deeply, nuzzling into Nishinoya’s hair, totally fine with staying like this, sticky and all, and sleep the day away. Unfortunately Nishinoya didn’t seem to agree. He pulled away and gave Asahi a kiss on the nose, grinning widely. 

”That was awesome! You’re awesome!” He disentangled his hand from Asahi’s pants and climbed off. ”I really have to get going now though, my boss will fire me if I stay in one place for so long without making a sale… Give me a minute and I’ll get my shirt!” He hoisted his shorts up with his clean hand and sauntered back to the bathroom. Asahi stared after him.

Right. He was a stranger. This was a one time thing and he’d never see Nishinoya again. Asahi slumped back in the couch, feeling as if his stomach was trying to escape up through his throat.

”Yo Asahi, thanks for the drink and eh for… you know!” Nishinoya returned from the bathroom, washed up and with the PEI shirt on. He grabbed his folder and placed a small card on the table. ”I’ll leave our card, if you change your mind about becoming a member!”

Asahi nodded slowly, desperately trying to think of something to say. He wanted to see this person again, he didn’t want it to end.

”Right! Have a great day and I’ll see you around!” Nishinoya winked at him and went for the door.

”B..bye!” Asahi managed to croak out right when the door slammed shut after the salesman. He groaned and wiped his dirty hand off on his already messy sweats, feeling miserable. 

Another chance slipped by, another failure. Just what one could expect from a loser like him. Sighing heavily he grabbed the PEI card from the table and studied it morosely. He turned it around and almost got a heart attack when he saw the phone number scrawled there. Under the number Nishinoya had left a small message.

If you wanna talk some volleyball, or maybe catch a movie or just you know make out some more ;)


End file.
